KH Moulin Rouge
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: Roxas, a penniless writer, falls for a courtesan at the Moulin Rouge named Namine. But, Namine has been promised to another although Roxas has her heart. How will this play out?
1. Opening: There Was A Boy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first, real full fic based on one of my all time favorite movie, Moulin Rouge. So please forgive any typo or grammar errors! '

DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts characters do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners and distributors. Moulin Rouge also does not belong to me.

Opening: There Was A Boy

There was a boy

They say he wondered very far, very far

Over land and sea

A little shy and sad of eye

But very wise he was he….

And then one day

He passed my way

And we spoke of many things, Fools and Kings

This he said to me…

The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is to love, and be loved in return…

Roxas as Narrator:

The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love, and to be loved in return.

The Moulin Rouge…a nightclub, the dance hall on the bordello owned by Xemnas. It was…a kingdom of night time pleasures. It was were the rich and powerful came to play with the young, beautiful creatures of the underworld.

Roxas felt his heart breaking all over again and tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he typed on.

The most beautiful of all these women was the woman I loved, Namine, a courtesan. She sold her love to men. The called her the "Sparkling Diamond" and yes, she was the star of the Moulin Rouge.

But the woman I loved…," Roxas typed, the tears at the corner of his eyes spilled down his face, "is dead..."

That's the end of the opening. R&R please


	2. Part 1: Meet The Bohemians

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For everyone to know, I am actually following the movie itself, although I did some bit of altering here and there. Okay, so I got that out of the way. On to part one!

Narufluff: To Part One!

DISCLAIMER: All Kingdom Hearts Characters do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners and distributors.

Part 1: Meet the Bohemians

(Reflecting….going back)

I came to a place called The World That Never Was. It was what those in Twilight Town called the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Xemnas, or Namine. The world had been swept up by what some called the Bohemian Revolution and I had traveled from Twilight Town just to be a part of it. On the hill just beyond The World That Never Was is a place many simple called Kingdom Hearts. It was not as my mother called "a place of sin" but the center of the Bohemian Revolution. There were musicians, painters, writers. I never saw so many in one place before. They were all known at "The Children of the Revolution". Yes, I had come to write about the things I believed in. I came to write about truth, beauty and above all, love.

"Always this ridiculous obsession with love," my mother would yell.

There was only one problem. I have never been love. It was at that moment in a hotel I was staying in called L'amour and as luck would have it, an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. One leg stuck dangling to the chandelier overhead. I jumped out of my chair and raised an eyebrow in horror at the sight.

Quickly, he was joined by a man with green eyes dressed as a nun. The suddenly instantly burst open revealing a man with violet eyes and braids. He was covered in speckle paint.

He raised a dark eyebrow as he said, "How do you do? My name is Xigbar. I'm terribly sorry about all of this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play."

"What?" I say, unable to believe what I was hearing from the intruder.

"A play! Something very modern called 'Spectacular Spectacular' and it's set in Switzerland." He says as-a-matter-of-fact. "We were rehearsing, but you see, the poor man here has a disease called Narcolepsy. Perfectly fine one minute and unconscious the next."

A piece of the ceiling overhead fell into the room which made me suddenly realize that I have a big hole in my ceiling. I peered up to find three faces. These were the faces of Axel, Marluxia, and a guy we simply called Doc who I later found out was the musician, writer, and doctor.

"How is he?" Marluxia asked. "Wonderful now the narcoleptic Argentineans is not unconscious and therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow."

"He's right Xigbar," Axel added in. And I still have to finish the music."

"We'll just have to find someone to read the part," Xigbar simply suggests.

"Where in heaven's name are we going to find someone to read the role of the young Swiss poet/goat herder?" argued Marluxia.

Before I knew it, I was upstairs filling in for the unconscious Argentinean with Xigbar, the man dressed as a nun Marluxia, the redhead who looked like a rocker Axel, and Doc, an old man with a white beard. Axel was playing his song on the piano, adding in other instruments as he went along as Xigbar sang, "the hills animate with the euphonious symphonies of decant, ha ha, ha-ha ha-ha!"

"Oh stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Marluxia cried. "Stop that idiotic droning! It's drowning out my words! Can we please stick with a little decorative piano?"

It was slowly becoming apparent to me that Axel's music did not agree with Marluxia's lyrics because they were simply just too different.

"I don't even think a nun would say such a thing about a hill anyways," put in Doc.

"What if he sings, the hills are alive?" Axel simply suggests.

"No, No! The hills quake and shake," Marluxia says.

"No, no! The hills-" Doc tried.

It was at that instant that the Argentinean awakens.

"What about the hills are incarnate with melodious, symphonic melodies?" the Argentinean screamed before falling back over into sleep again.

"No!" Doc screamed.

Xigbar, "No the hills-"

"The hills-" I say.

Xigbar, "The hills-"

Doc, "Are chanting the eternal mantra!"

"The stupid goat is eating my foot!" yells Marluxia.

The argument continued on.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music!" I sung suddenly, now very aggravated.

Instantly, the Argentinean man jumped up from his sleep on the bed, almost slipping on the glass covering the floor.

"WHOA! The hills are alive with music! I love that!" the Argentinean exclaimed.

"The hills are," speaks Marluxia.

"Alive with the sound," adds Xigbar.

"Of music," sings Axel. Then he turns to me. "It fits perfectly."

I could not help but blush modestly, but smiled.

"With the songs they have sung for a thousand years!" I added.

The four gasps and stepped back from me. My face again flushed again in embarrassment.

"Wonderful!" Xigbar says in awe. Then he turns his head to Marluxia. "You two should write the play together!"

"I don't think so!" Marluxia says, definitely not hearing of such a thing.

Without so much as a good-bye, he left slamming the door behind him.

"Cheers to your first job in The World That Never Was," Xigbar says, lifting his hand, which was holding a liquid green substance in a glass.

He takes a sip.

Xigbar, Xemnas will never agree." Axel states. "No offense Roxas, but, have you ever written anything like this before?"

"No!" I replied, looking away, eyes downcast.

"Aw, but the boy got talent!" The Argentinean exclaims, making his way over to me and accidentally placed his hand on my crotch. I gasp and blushed embarrassed, stepping back a bit. "I like him…nothing funny. I just like talent." The Argentinean mumbled.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music," Xigbar whispered. "Do you see Axel? With Roxas we can truly write the Bohemian Revolution play that we've dreamt of."

"But how do we convince Xemnas?" Axel stated.

"Namine," Xigbar says evilly.

"You'll end up living your life with a can-can dancer!" My mother's words drifting into my thoughts.

"No! I cannot write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" I exclaimed backing away to the hole connecting the studio with my room and began to climb down the later where it was located.

"Why the hell not, Xigbar instantly exclaimed.

"I…I…I don't even know if I'm a true Bohemian Revolutionist!" I admitted with a stammer.

""WHAT?" They all screamed at once.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Freedom" The Argentinean asked.

"Yes of course!"

"Truth?" Xigbar again asked.

"Yes."

"And love?" Doc puts in.

"Yes, definitely love! I believe in love! Love is like oxygen. Love is such a splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love," I say, my blue eyes beaming.

"See! You can't fool us! You are the voice of the Children of the Revolution!" Xigbar exclaimed.

"WE CAN'T BE FOOLED!" They all gleefully yelled.

"Let's drink to the writer of the world's first Bohemian Revolutionary Show!" yelled Xigbar.

They all began to scream happily as Xigbar began to prepare the drinks and the Argentinean planted a big kiss on my lips, making me blush again in embarrassment. Tonight was a special night not only because of my first real job, but also because tonight it will be my first time trying absinthe, a highly powerful hallucinogenic in a bright shade of green.

"Time to meet the green fairy," Axel exclaimed.

Suddenly, before my eyes, a young fairy appeared. Her skin and eyes had a greenish tone and she wore a very slutty, shining green outfit.

"I'm the green fairy!" She proclaimed. Then she sung before she began her dance of darkness, "the hills are alive with the sound of music."

We laughed with her and before long found ourselves on top of the roof of the L'amour.

"Beauty, truth, freedom and love! You can't fool the children of the Revolution!" We sung over and over as the Green Fairy danced and enhanced our pleasures while we sung repeatedly, "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

Soon enough, before any of us realized it, the night had come. They were going to the Moulin Rouge to watch Xemnas infamous "Diamond Dogs" and pleasure them. I would pose as an English Writer who would read my poem to Namine, who would then insist to Xemnas that I would write 'Spectacular Spectacular'. The plan was perfect.

Yet little at the time did we know at the time, that another man was set to see Satine that night. This man was the Duke…

Okay, now R&R. Don't forget! '

Narufluff: Yeah!

Sakufluff: Chapter 2 coming soon! Hehe

Sasufluff: yawns whatever…


	3. Part 2: Namine

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long vacation but my fluff bunnies and I had a serious case of writer's block. Of course, I should warn you that I may not use all of the same songs from Moulin Rouge.

Sakufluff: On with the show!

Narufluff: Hey! That's my line!

DISCLAIMER: Moulin Rouge, Kingdom Hearts, and songs featured that does not come with the Moulin Rouge movie does not belong to me but to their rightful owners and distributors.

Part 2: Namine

We were off to the Moulin Rouge where I would perform my poetry for Namine. Xigbar let me borrow one of his well tailored suits. When we entered, the place was packed from one end to the other with customers of all varieties dancing and having a good time. Of course, it was amazing to me for until now I have never even been to a bordello. The dance floor was huge. Even the tables and chairs were sat in by someone while others merely stood up. Each sipped a drink of their choice. A red curtain was located just above the huge balcony that seems to wrap around above us on the dance floor. The bright chandeliers and stage lights worked together to help give the Moulin Rouge the air of magic it is known to have when you first walk in.

Xemnas own Diamond Dogs graced each and every customer, male or female, with their presence. The female Dogs wore what some called slutty lingerie while the males were leather, spandex, and nothing else. The promise of secret pleasures beyond a man's wildest dreams spilled from their lips enticing even the weariest of visitors to come and play with the night temptresses.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir!" Some of his Diamond Dogs sung.

"Hey sister. Go sister. Soul Sister. Go sister." The others sung as they danced around, rubbing against and teasing each male as they continued their song and dance.

Out of nowhere in the thick of the crowd and dressed as a ringmaster at a circus, stood a man with white hair and golden eyes. He wore a welcoming half smile as he opened his arms up in bid of welcome. Then he disappeared and reappeared on the balcony. The crowd practically went wild. It was then, the man I did not know until later as Xemnas began to sing as his Diamond Dogs continued their siren song.

"If life's an awful bore. And living's just a chore. That you do 'cause life's not that much fun. I've just the antidote. And though I mustn't gloat. At the Moulin Rouge you'll have much fun. So scratch that little niggles. Give a little wiggle. You know that you…"

"Can, cancan." His Diamond Dog sings.

"Don't say that you can't, can't can't." Xemnas sung in return.

"You know you can, can, can!"

Don't say you can't

You know you can

"Here we are, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious!" Both males and some females yelled back at him as they sung this.

I was now in the thick of the crowd and felt the pull just as much as the rest of the rich gentlemen who found their way into the Moulin Rouge. I was dressed in a black and white suit that Xigbar let me borrow. My blonde hair still spiky no matter what I try. However, I was sharp enough to pass off as some rich fellow who came to the Moulin Rouge to "get my money's worth".

"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? And live a little bit?" Xemnas continued singing.

Of course, my friends and I were not aware of the man who has also entered the Moulin Rouge that night to see Namine as investor... He was dressed in a black and white suite, blending in with what he would probably prefer to call the common folks. He watched with lustful eyes as the women danced about, sizing each one up. However, the Duke's only interest and secret desires was for only one special lady…

"We can cancan. Don't say you can't, can't can't. You know you can, can, can."

This time I sung and danced around like everyone else, also blending in. I was completely overwhelmed, yet somehow managing to keep a level head. Not wanting to consume too much alcohol in order to stay focus event though every nerve in my body practically sung. Of course, I was too caught up in the present moment of the Cancan Dance for my nervousness to really show yet.

"Outside it's really raining. But in here it's entertaining. If you love, love, love. To be free, free, free. The Moulin Rouge is the place to be."

"Because we can cancan! Yes we can cancan!"

"Here we are, entertain us. We feel stupid and contagious!" The crowd sung, I now joining in this happy chant.

We repeated this over and over. I am already tipsy with delight at the lights, the music, and the sheer intoxication of the Moulin Rouge. I was practically drunk from it, but still I wanted more.

"Outside things may be tragic. But in here it feels like magic." Xemnas sings.

They were still singing the Cancan song and the dancing continued.

Music was still going as I followed Xigbar, the Argentinean, Axel, and Doc to an empty table they somehow manage to reserve. We have successfully evaded Xemnas. Silently, I listened and followed, listen to Xigbar schooled me on what he knew of some of the clients of the Moulin Rouge, pointing here and there as he named and spoke of each.

"And of course Madame Madeline…" Xigbar rattled on.

But I was no longer paying attention. With the music over, my mind drifted back to the plan. I found myself thinking of our plan. A part of me knew that there was a fat chance that this plan may not work. However, if it did then I would not only get to be the voice of the revolution, but also become a famous writer and be known around the world.

I was so far in my thoughts that I never even remembered when I sat down. Of course, all of that changed when I heard the voice of who I thought was an angel for the very first time.

"The French is glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels."

Suddenly, all of the lights flickered off, casting a spotlight nearby just up above our heads. I looked up and that was when I saw her for the first time. Namine.

"It's her." Axel whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "The Sparkling Diamond."

The Sparkling Diamond. She was stunning dressed in a dark blue shimmering dress and a simple blue rose placed strategically in her blonde hair that was curled and brushed, falling down her back in waves. She wore matching high heeled shoes on her feet. She swung back and forth on a trapeze, never losing her balance.

You can say that it was almost love at first sight.

But there was another who also had his eyes on the Sparkling Diamond. And he was there to meet her that very same night. He was Xemnas investor, Saix.

"But I prefer a man who lives…and gives expensive jewels."

Suddenly swing music starts as the lights flicker on and everyone is captive in awe as Namine swung faster and faster, never losing her balance. The men cheered as she leans back on the trapeze and caused it to go around in circles as she touches the men's hands.

"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but a diamond is a girl's best friend. A kiss on the hand may be grand but it won't pay the rent on your humble flat." Namine sings and then gets off of the trapeze.

"Or help you feed your pussycat."

"Men grow cold as girls grow old." The other Diamond Dogs join in. "And we all lose our charms in the end. But square cut or pear shaped. Their rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Tiffany's!" Namine yell.

Meanwhile, as Namine sings, Saix speaks with Xemnas.

"When am I going to meet the girl?" Saix asks, his voice reflecting his impatient nature.

"After her number, I have already arranged a special meeting. Just you and Lady Namine completely alone…" Xemnas tells him.

"Cartier!" Namine yells.

However, Xemnas was not the only one who has already arranged a meeting. Xigbar also arranged a special meeting between Satine completely alone after her number. I blushed as he says this.

"Alone?"

"Yes, completely alone." Xigbar confirmed just as Xemnas did the same with Saix.

Namine sat on top of a man she pushed to the floor as she continues to sing.

"Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material world."

"Come and get me boys!" Namine says after blowing a kiss.

Without hesitation, a couple of men lifted her up into the air.

"OW!" Namine yells.

"Whoa," I responded as she quickly brushed against me and then got herself just out of reach again.

While this was going on, Xemnas excused himself and made his way to the table where Namine was now standing.

She wore a smile on her face as they carried her about after lifting her again.

"Black star! Roscor, Talk to me Xemnas! Tell me all about it! There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer."

"Oh…" Xemnas responds as Namine puts a hand on his shoulder.

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend!" The rest of the Diamond Dogs and some of the customers of the Moulin Rouge sing.

"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thanks your…"

"Awfully nice." Xemnas responds grabbing her.

Eyes widening, I was about to get up when Axel stop me.

"Don't worry. I'll go and speed things up a bit." Axel responds before venturing forth.

Axel gets up and accidentally knocks into a waiter, causing a tray of tea to fall right on Saix.

"Oh! I'm very sorry."

"You idiot," Saix responds.

"Roxas, mind if I borrow this pal?"

Meanwhile…

"Is he here Xemnas?" Namine asks as she changed into a sparkling white dress. The blue heels and rose replaced with white ones.

"Have I ever let you down?" Xemnas says quirking one eyebrow.

Xemnas risk a peek at Saix and practically gasp at the sight before him. Axel was in the middle of trying to help Saix get the tea that was spilt off of him.

"Well?" Namine asks.

"He's the one that Axel is shaking the hanky at." Xemnas responds.

Namine now peeked out from the clothes that surrounded her giving them privacy, seeing with her own eyes. However, it was not Saix she saw Axel shaking the hanky at. Instead, Axel was shaking the hanky at me making her think that I was the duke.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

Xemnas look again. Of course, by then, Axel was shaking the hanky at Saix again.

"So embarrassing," Axel quipped.

"That's the one angel. I just hope that idiot doesn't frighten him off." Xemnas says before handing her a heart made of diamonds. Namine squeals.

"Why don't you clean your own self off?" Axel suddenly snapped at Saix once the deed he intentionally set out to do was done.

It was then Saix bodyguard, Zexion, turns Axel around and shows him the concealed weapon the other had on him.

"Hey…there's no cause for that, don't ya' think?" Axel says backing off.

"Will he invest?" Namine asks as she adds the final touch up to her make up.

"After spending a night with you, how could he refuse?" Xemnas respond.

"So what's his type? Wilting flower? Bright and bubbly? Smoldering temptress?"

"Smoldering temptress…Don't forget. We are all relying on you sunshine. Remember. A real show in a real theater, with a real audience... And you'll be an…"

"Actress," says Namine with a dreamy sigh.

"Times up!" Xemnas says.

Namine smiles and continues her number.

"Cause that's when those louses…go back to their spouses…"

"Hey! Hey!" Axel yells trying to get Namine's attention.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" They sung.

"Hey, I've got exciting news!" Axel yells trying again to get her attention.

But he stops as she walks over to me, leaving me stunned at just how even more beautiful she was up close.

"I believe you were expecting me." Namine says with confidence.

"Ye…Yes…" I stuttered still awestruck.

"Sorry…but I'm afraid it's ladies choice! And I chose him!" Namine says, surprising me.

When I did not respond right away, she lets out a squeal and pouts.

"Awe!" the crowd responds.

She playfully pouted and smile wickedly at me. She turns back and takes a handful of each end of her dress and waves it up and down in turn.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Namine! Namine! Namine!" the crowd of customers cheered.

They continued to chant as she continues yelping and shrilling. My face was almost flushed a deep red as she continued.

"I see you've met my English friend." Xigbar, who sat beside me, say to Namine.

"I know. I'll take care of him Xigbar. I promise." Namine says, giving him a slight smile.

Then she turns back to me.

"Dance with me?" Of course, it was more of a demand then a simple question.

"Hit her with your best poem. Got that memorized?" Axel whispered low enough on my other side so that only I could hear him.

Little Petite begins to sing. Namine dances and whoops and I stood there simply watching. I knew that I was nervous. Every bit of energy ran through me, yet I could not get my feet to move. I so did not want to screw this up. However, it seems like that I was doing just that.

Other men began dancing with her in encouragement to get me to dance with her. Eventually, I got up enough courage to do actually do so.

"That went well." Larxene says a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Incredible." The Doctor responds.

"He does definitely have a way with the women doesn't he?" The Argentinean says.

As I danced with her, she kneels and her hand begins to go down my body. My eyes widened as she came back up wearing a very seductive smile on her face. Far off watching, Xemnas watched with a slight frown wondering what was going on.

"It's so wonderful that you took an interest in our little show." Namine quipped.

"It's very exciting. I mean…I wouldn't mind if I could be…involved." I say.

"Really?" Namine asks, her interests actually peeking at what I said.

"I think I will." Namine says, giving a slight giggle, making the butterflies in my stomach go even crazier and leaving me a little but nauseous and disheaveled.

"Well…um…Zigbar thought that it would be better if we actually did it somewhere…private…You know…a little…poetry reading?"

"Poetry reading?" Namine says a bit shocked at the words I used to what she thought me referring to sex. "Well…I do loooove a little "poetry reading" after supper. It's a date!" She responds.

"Entertain us. Here we are now entertain us. Cause we're stupid!"

"Hand on to your hats boy!" She tells the men, now leaving my side to finish the dance.

The men throws their hats in the air as Namine kicks up, getting through the throngs of men and back onto the trapeze she came in on. Now with the white dress, she seems to sparkle even more. I was just shocked that I did it. I actually had a poetry reading with Namine.

"Diamonds! Diamonds! Square cut or pear shaped. These rocks won't lose their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best…"

Then it happened. She gasped for air and then she falls off of the trapeze.

"No!" Xemnas yelled as he and the rest of the world below watched her fall.

It was her bodyguard, Riku, who catches her. The whole Moulin Rouge became silent. Xemnas signaled Riku to take Namine to the back. Xemnas, yells making everyone in the Moulin Rouge think that it was all part of the act. So, we all began clapping.

"Namine! Namine!" the crowd and Xemnas both chanted.

"I don't know if that duke's gonna get his money's worth tonight." Larxene, one of the Diamond Dogs, says smugly.

"Be nice Larxene." Xion responded before they both went out to dance.

"You frightened her away!" Xemnas informed them after chanting for a bit. There were instant groans of disappointment.

"But there are some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two! So if you can Hunk Hunk! You can Hunkadola with them!"

That was when the music starts again and everything went back to how it was almost as if Namine falling never happened…


	4. Part 3: Your Song

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so this is the part that it sort of gets tricky. As you can see, I've actually gotten past my writer's block and ideas are trickling in again. Plus, I don't want to screw up this next part since this scene was one of my favorite from the movie itself. Of course, I've enlisted help from my BBF, Matrix, since she seems to be my current muse.

M.T.: Is that what you're calling me now?

Orochimarufluff: We call you a lot of things

M.T.: Sounds like Orochimaru has a death wish.

AMG: Now Matrix you promised…

M.T.: You got lucky this time snake boy!

DISCLAIMER: All KH characters and Moulin Rouge do not belong to me. However, the idea to put them together at an attempt of a NamineXRoxas pairing is. Either way, it is still not yours, so do not try to take. Okay?

*Italic means singing*

Part 3: Your Song

After fainting, Riku took Namine to the back where she was surrounded by familiar faces. Other dancers of the Moulin Rouge, they Diamond Dogs who have yet to go onto the floor, crowded wondering if the blonde haired young courtesan was okay. A young and pretty, brown haired young woman comes in. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress with brown boots came in. Her hair was in a braid down her back with a blue ribbon tied in.

"Move please!" She called as she gently pushed her way around those who were crowding her.

Once she was through, she sat at the edge of the bed and gently lift Namine's head, taking a small container of medicine and pouring it down the blonde's throat. Namine shot up into a sitting position gasping and panting. There was a collective sigh of relief now that it was clear that the courtesan will be okay.

"Oh Aerith…these silly costumes," she says in a whisper still panting.

"It was just a fainting spell that's all." Aerith informs her.

Then she turns and shoos all of the dancers out, telling them to get back to work. Then she eyes Riku. Casting Namine another quick look of concern, Riku followed the example of the dancers and left the room. Once they were out, Namine begins preparing for her bigger role.

Meanwhile, Saix was busy searching for Xemnas.

"Find Xemnas. The girl is waiting for me." He commanded his henchman.

His henchman nods.

Xemnas knocks twice before entering Namine's room.

"Is everything okay?" Xemnas asks, his eyes narrowing just a bit.

"Everything's fine!" Namine quipped happily as Aerith continued helping her with her attire.

"You gave us a fright. I wanted to speak with you about the duke…" He began only to be cut off.

"But of course. Everything will be just fine. I promise." Namine says. Then she turns to face him, posing for him. "What do you think?"

The owner of the Moulin Rouge nodded his approval. "Definitely the smoldering temptress…"

"Think he'll bite?" she asks.

"But of course." Xemnas says confidently.

I am now standing in the elephant inside of the red room where the courtesan take only those worthy of her time. I was still a bit nervous, but I was determined to do this. After all, I did not want to be the one to let Xigbar and the others down. I've gotten this far right? Speaking of my newfound friends, the Bohemians are standing below look straight up at the elephant.

"What luck? Straight to the elephant," Axel yells up at me.

My checks became red again.

Of course, my attention was diverted when I happen to turn around and see Namine standing there. Of course, she was dressed wearing black Penoir. She walked as sexily as she can over to the table of food. I could not help but stare and blush madly as she spoke to me.

"This is a very interesting place for a poetry reading don't you think?" Namine says enticingly, her voice almost a purr as she spoke each syllable.

"Y…Yes…Yes…it is." I manage to stumble out and was silently kicking myself at the same time.

"Would you like a little supper? A little champagne?" Namine asks, being the gracious host.

"No…No thanks. I'd…I'd just rather get it over with." I say.

This seems to surprise her.

"Oh. Well..." Namine says walking over to the bed and laying on it. "Why don't you come over here so we can get it over and done with?"

"I…I prefer doing it standing." I say quickly.

This too got caught her by surprise.

"Oh." Namine says, getting ready to stand on her feet.

"No! No…you don't have to stand. I mean…it's quite long and I'd like want you to be comfortable." I told her.

"Oh..."

"It's quite…modern what I do. And it may feel a little strange at first, but I think that if you're open to the idea then you might actually enjoy it." I explain.

"Well…I'm sure that I will…" She began surprised where words began escaping her.

I clear my throat, turning around attempting to be less nervous and to get a grip on myself. Of course, my face was still beet red as I began.

"The…the sky is…is…" I began, face becoming redder by the minute as Namine begins moaning on the bed, trying to seduce me.

"-with bluebirds," I quickly finished.

Quickly, I try to think of anything else besides the beautiful temptress lying not even a foot from my arm's reach.

"I can do this. I can do this." I say to myself as I continued.

"I think…there might be some shaking."

"Oh God! Help me!" I pleaded as I noticed that my body began to betray me.

"Um…is everything okay?" I heard Namine, my back still turned to her.

"I'm okay. I'm just… a little nervous. Sometimes it takes awhile for…"

"Oh!" Namine exclaims cutting me off before I can finish. The next thing I know, she is off the bed and walks over to me, moving so now that she is in front of me. "Oh yes. You poor thing! Let mommy help hmm?"

It was then I turned a whole other shade or red even to have her close to me. It did not help when she grabbed my crotch causing me to gasp. I was between embarrassed and something else.

"Does that inspire you?"

"Um…"

She pulled me to the bed. Then she proceeded to throw me onto it.

"Let's make love!" She exclaims.

"M…make love?" I stuttered.

"You do want to right?" Namine asks, quirking one blonde eyebrow up.

"Well…um…actually I came too…" I began only for her to silence me by placing one finger to my lips.

"Tell the truth. Can't you feel the poetry?" She asks as she began to undo my shirt.

Of course I was aware of my friends who were now on top of elephant, lowering Axel can he can see what was going on and tell the others. However, that was not my current problem. So, I ignored them for the moment.

"Well…"

"Come on! Feel it!" Namine says. She begins to tease me, causing me to whimper. "Free the tiger!"

Now she undoes my belt, snarls and yelling.

"Hmm, big boy! I need your poetry now!" She says.

"Enough of this!" I say, struggling under Namine. She gasps and I took the opportunity to get away. So I gently push her away and crawl a bit before standing on my feet.

"It's a little bit funny." I say as I turn back to her, backing away a bit, giving me some space.

"What?" Namine inquires, confused.

"This feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide. Is this okay?" I ask.

"Oh! Poetry!" Namine exclaims now catching on. "Yes naughty, naughty words!"

She begins rolling around on the bed erotically.

"I don't…I don't have much money. But boy if I did—"

"Yes!" Namine exclaims.

"I'd buy a big house where we both could live." I say as I continued now thinking that maybe this was a mistake after all and that the courtesan was a bit…nuts.

"Oh I love them! Oh, it's so good!" Namine continued.

"If I was a sculptor.."

"Wonderful!" She says.

"But then again, no. Or a man who makes potions at a traveling show—"I tried again, stumbling over my words trying to get them all out but still having some difficulty.

"Um…"

"Oh…don't stop!" Namine says, stopping only for that moment.

"I know it's not much." I say, obliging her, already thinking this was the weirdest thing that has happened to me. More weirder then someone crashes through my roof.

"YES! YES! GIVE ME MORE!"

"But it's the best I can do!" I continued, doing my best to block out all things erotic less I never finish.

"Naughty! Naughty!" Namine says, still rolling.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, blocking out everything but the poetry in my heart. Then breathing out, I began again, this time singing my poetry.

_"MY GIFT IS MY SONG!"_

At that very moment, all the lights of Paris seem to light up and the whole world paused. Namine paused in her act and stared up at him amazed. I could not help but smile as I met her gaze.

_"And this one's for you."_ I continued.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of these verses, well they_

_They've got me quite cross_

Namine stands up, her eyes never leaving my own as I smile.

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that_

_Keep it turned on_

Namine left her spot and walks over to me as I held my hand out to her shyly and she took it, a little hesitant. I continued singing.

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen!_

I pull her even closer and we began dancing together. We found ourselves dancing on clouds with the stars twinkling above us. Of course it was not real, however, with my words she felt event at that moment that maybe it was possible. I could not help but notice how beautiful she looked even flush. Of course, she had no idea that even before I stepped into that elephant, from the first time I laid eyes on her, she had my heart.

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

As I continued singing, I forgot everything. I forgot my friends watching and why I was there. Namine and I, at that precise moment, was in our own world.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world!_

A bit embarrassed, I held her from me and studied her expression. Her facial expression bore wonderment and surprise. Her cheeks were flushed however; it did not seem as if she regretted any of it.

"I can't believe it." She says, almost in a whisper, her voice echoing her feelings. "I'm in love. I'm in love with a young, handsome duke."

Instantly, it felt as if I received a slap to the face as she spoke these words.

"D…Duke?"

"But the title is not important of course!" She exclaims quickly.

"Um…but…but I'm not a Duke." I tell her.


End file.
